Flaming Marshmallows of Love
by HachimansKitsune
Summary: No matter how many times the incident was brought up in later years, Sarah said it was not her fault. Jareth on the other hand, begged to differ. In the end, they had to wonder how meeting at a Halloween party ended up with them both in HIS bathtub.
1. Halloween Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I would happily snog Jareth within an inch of his unnaturally long life if ever given the chance. Just sayin!_

_I also don't own 'Skeep' the gender-confused goblin (he belongs to the most wonderful Lixxle) but he does get an honorable mention in this story._

**Warning: **This is a silly story. Please do not attempt anything you read here at home. The goblins are not professionals, but they are goblins, which is why they aren't dead from doing what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>The S'mores Incident (AKA: Flaming Marshmallows of Love)<strong>

_**An out of sequence chapter for "Life With the Goblin King: What Happened Before – Sarah, age 19)**_

_**Written as a gift fic/Halloween chapter for AutumnSwanO'Shea from the jdbfangirlharem. :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW: Reviews make me happy and help me avoid chocolate binges. They also keep me writing faster.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

No matter how many times the incident was brought up in later years, Sarah maintained that it was not her fault. Jareth on the other hand, begged to differ. In the end, there was really only one place to lay the blame … Patty.

If Patty hadn't of eaten all of the York Peppermint Patties that Sarah had bought to give out to trick-or-treaters, Sarah would not have resorted to making 'smores to hand out, and the goblins would not have been introduced to the unique sugar high that can only come from charred marshmallow goodness and melted chocolate, and Sarah and Jareth wouldn't have ended up in his bathtub – together.

At least, that is Sarah's version of things… but as with everything regarding the Labyrinth, things are not always as they seem.

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

_Friday, October 30__th__ – 1:30pm_

Getting out of the car, Sarah smiled. It was good to be home. She had been away at college since mid-August and although she only went to Morganton College an hour away, she had not come home since classes started, preferring instead to stay on campus over the weekends, hanging out with friends, far away from the prying eyes and questionable 'helpfulness' of her family.

This year, her small town was having trick-or-treating the day before Halloween and she had promised to take Toby out to collect candy - after what happened when she wished him away, she swore never to break a promise to him. So, here she was, home on a Friday to take care of Toby and hand out candy at home, not that she minded. Since her run through the Labyrinth, she had come to love spending time with Toby.

Sarah grabbed her suitcase, breathing deep as she walked up the footpath, the remarkable scent of fall hung heavily in the air, an intoxicating mixture of petrichor, dry leaves and wood smoke. Looking up at the old Victorian house that had been her childhood home, she felt a swift pang of happiness. It really was good to be back, even if it was just for the weekend.

"Toby, I'm home!" Sarah called as she entered the house, grinning as Ambrosious the sheepdog her father got for Toby when Merlin died, snuffled at her shoes, barking joyfully.

Smiling, Sarah closed the door behind her, pushing Ambrosious along with her foot as she looked at the elaborate Halloween decorations her step-mother had placed throughout the downstairs of the house. There were no gaudy blinking lights and screaming mechanical skeletons for this house – oh no. Karen had a great eye for decorating and the lounge and front hall were hung with lovely garlands of silk flowers in shades of red, burnt orange and brown, strung heavily with small orange twinkle lights.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Sarah called again, dropping her suitcase in the hall as she hung up her coat. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of movement in the lounge, then laughed as a tow-headed five-year old blur rushed at her, throwing his arms around her knees and making the type of squealing noise that can only come from small children – or annoying little yappy dogs.

"Sarah!" he shouted, grinning up at his big sister with pale blue eyes that sparkled happily. "You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss taking you trick-or-treating, lil man," Sarah chuckled, bending over to hug her little brother, then holding him away from her and inspecting what he was wearing.

Looking him over, her lips twitched as she tried to bite back the giggle that threatened to escape her at his outfit. He was wearing an old tea cozy on his head, a pair of Sarah's high heels, a grass skirt from her old Hawaiian outfit, with his arms and face covered in day-glo band-aids. In addition to the strange mishmash of clothing, Toby was carrying a rubber duck and brandishing their father's barbeque fork.

"Um…Tobes….what are you wearing?"

"My Halloween costume," he replied as if it were perfectly obvious and Sarah was merely being obtuse. "I'm gonna be Skeep!"

Waving the barbeque fork enthusiastically in the air, he yelled, "Not Rosalinda!" followed closely by "Kidneeeeeeeys!"

Sarah lost the battle with her laughter, dissolving into a fit of giggles as she knelt down next to the rambunctious five, almost six-year-old. Grinning, she gently plucked the fork from his hand.

"First off, you can't play with this," she said, gesturing with the fork. "You might hurt yourself. And secondly, I am pretty sure this is not the costume Karen has made for you. I thought you wanted to be a knight?"

Toby pouted momentarily at the loss of his kidney fork. "No…I wanted to be a goblin. _Mom_ wanted me to be a knight. She never lets me be what I want to be."

Shaking her head, Sarah hugged her little brother again, keeping the fork well out of his reach. If her step-mother knew that Toby wanted to be a gender-confused goblin for Halloween the woman would probably have kittens!

… _And would try to blame it on me. Although, I suppose it is my fault that the goblins hang out here in the first place,_ she thought with a soft smile.

Despite the mischief they caused, Sarah actually enjoyed the fact that the goblins seemed to watch over she and Toby. When she went to college, two goblins even went with her, taking up residence in her dorm room closet. _Thank goodness I don't have a roommate!_

"Well, a knight is a much better costume, Toby. But I'll tell you what. If you wear the knight costume your mother made for you and don't complain, when I come home next time we'll play goblin all weekend and you can be Skeep. Deal?" she asked, taking his hand and picking up her suitcase with her other hand as she led him up the stairs.

"Okay," he grinned, jumping up the stairs as they went, his disappointment now forgotten. "But, can I be the Goblin King instead of a knight?"

Shocked, Sarah stopped cold, her emerald eyes dropping down to look at her little brother as he hopped up one step, then back to the one below, lost in his own little world. _He shouldn't even know anything about the goblin king, _Sarah thought._ Toby has never been around when Jareth visited. I made him swear to that._

She didn't answer the question immediately, instead leading him up the stairs and into her room. Shutting the door, Sarah dropped her suitcase on the floor and pulled Toby into her lap as she sat on her bed.

"Um…Toby… what do you know about the Goblin King?" she asked gently, trying to smile as she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"I dunno. Just what the goblins tell me. They say I look like him. So if he doesn't look like a goblin, I thought I could be him for Halloween instead. You could do that? Right, Sarah?" he asked innocently, because in Toby's world, his big sister, the teller of terrific fairy tales, queen of playing pretend and creator of the best games imaginable, could indeed do anything and everything.

Plucking the tea cozy from Toby's head, Sarah stood him in front of her and looked at him critically. He did have the pale, almost white hair Jareth had. She pursed her lips as she ran her fingers through her little brother's hair.

"Well, with a bit of hair spray, I suppose we could make your hair look like wispy little feathers," she mused aloud. "It would be a bit short, but do-able."

_... Are you seriously considering dressing your baby brother up like the Goblin King for Halloween?_ Demanded her inner-self, outraged at the very idea of creating Toby in the image of her childhood villain.

_What is the harm in it? He wants to be a goblin, why not the Goblin King?_ She thought ruefully. _Besides, he does kind of look like Jareth and Jareth isn't really my villain…._

… _Not anymore, _purred her libido with a smug grin, and Sarah had to agree. Jareth hadn't been seen as her villain for nearly four years. She wasn't sure just what he was to her, but he certainly wasn't a villain.

_Besides, Jareth hasn't shown up unexpectedly in months, I've done all the visiting at the castle. What would he care if I dress Toby like him for Halloween? _Sarah insisted, effectively ending the argument as her inner-self huffed indignantly and her libido sat in a corner drooling on itself while picturing Jareth as he looked when he taunted her in the tunnels under the garden maze – her libido having a thing for Jareth in leather anything.

Nodding, Sarah ruffled her brother's hair. "Okay squirt. I'll do it. But, don't tell your mother and we won't get you dressed until after they have gone out to dinner. Got it?"

"Yup!" Toby yelled gleefully, racing from her room yelling, "Kidneeeeeeys!"

_I have to get that kid out to meet others more often, _she thought, laughing at his antics_. It can't be good for him to have so many goblins as friends. _

Thinking about what she would need for Toby's costume, Sarah wandered into his room and began to go through his closet.

"Oh hi Sarah. I thought I heard your car pull up?" said Karen, laying Toby's knight costume on his bed. "Your father and I will be leaving around four to drive to the city. We won't be back until after midnight," she sighed, shaking her head. "I really hate these long dinner parties for the partners. But…well… we have to go and schmooze so that your father looks good. Are you sure you are okay taking Toby out and babysitting?"

Laughing, Sarah nodded in sympathy, "Toby and I will have a terrific time. You just worry about making Dad look good in front of his colleagues. I'm sure you will be fine."

Karen patted Sarah's shoulder before heading from the room. Pausing at the door she added, "Oh…I almost forgot, Angela called and wanted to know if you would help her with her costume party tomorrow night. She says that she hardly gets to see you when you are home."

Sarah grinned, thinking fondly of her best friend from high school. Sadly, they went to colleges three hours apart and were rarely home on the same weekends. This in fact, was the first.

"I'll call her and let her know I'll be there. Guess I'll have to find a costume," she said, nibbling her lip as she tried to think of what she could wear.

"Well, your father and I put all of the costumes your mother gave you into trunks in the attic. I'm sure you could find something appropriate up there," Karen replied, running a hand through her shoulder-length red hair. "Now, I have to go start getting ready for tonight. Are you sure you're okay with Toby?"

"Go, Karen. We'll be fine," Sarah laughed, waving her step-mother down the hall. "I'm going to take him to the store with me to get the candy for handing out. We won't be back before you leave, so have fun and don't worry about us. It is a small town. Nothing ever happens here."

…_Nothing…nothing…tra-la-la,_ snarked her inner-voice darkly.

_Seriously, you are not helping,_ Sarah grumbled inwardly. _There is nothing wrong with dressing Toby like the Jareth, if that will make him happy. I mean what is the worst that could happen?_

Her inner-voice stayed silent, refusing to even consider that question, as to do so would only invite trouble, which it was sure was already on the way.


	2. GK's MiniMe

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I would happily snog Jareth within an inch of his unnaturally long life if ever given the chance. Just sayin!_

_I also don't own 'Skeep' the gender-confused goblin (he belongs to the most wonderful Lixxle) but he does get an honorable mention in this story._

**Warning: **This is a silly story. Please do not attempt anything you read here at home. The goblins are not professionals, but they are goblins, which is why they aren't dead from doing what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>The S'mores Incident (AKA: Flaming Marshmallows of Love)<strong>

_**An out of sequence chapter for "Life With the Goblin King: What Happened Before – Sarah, age 19)**_

_**Written as a gift fic/Halloween chapter for AutumnSwanO'Shea from the jdbfangirlharem. :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW: Frequently and often even! Reviews keep me writing :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Goblin King's 'Mini-Me'<strong>

_October 20__th__, 5pm_

After returning from the store, Sarah set Toby up in the family room on top of a blue plastic tarp for a 'carpet picnic' with several goblins, including his best friend, Skeep - who Karen insisted was an 'imaginary friend'. Some days Sarah thought the goblins were more real than anyone else she knew.

Entering the room with a tray full of bowls, Sarah made sure the goblins and Toby were sitting on the tarp, having learned long ago that the goblins made more of a mess when eating than Toby and Merlin did combined, the plastic tarp just kept the messes more contained and easier to clean up.

"Okay, which little goblins want mac'n'cheese with hotdogs?" asked Sarah, chuckling as six sets of arms waved frantically in the air, including Toby's; a chorus of 'Meeee's" and "I do's" ringing through the room.

Still laughing, she passed out bowls of the cheesy pasta with sliced hotdogs on top – Toby's favorite dinner. Karen didn't to allow him to eat anywhere but the kitchen table and absolutely refused to feed him hotdogs, so whenever Sarah babysat, this was the meal he requested, and after the Labyrinth she didn't feel right denying him such a little thing.

Sarah flipped on the TV and left them to eat while she settled into an armchair and began altering some old costumes to make him his Goblin King outfit. In her closet she found an old ruffled shirt that she had worn when she was a little older than Toby, and a pair of black exercise tights. Smiling, Sarah worked on hemming the tights, humming quietly until Squint leaned over the back of the chair where he was watching her sew.

"You humming King's song," he commented, giving her a toothy grin as she cocked her head up to look at him.

"I am?"

"Yup. King sings that one when Lady visits," replied Squint with a nod. "It's his happy song."

Blushing, Sarah returned to her sewing, trying not to think about the fact that Jareth had a 'happy song' when she visited. Even though it had been nearly four years since his first visit to her room on the anniversary of her run through the Labyrinth, she still was struck by the surreal fact that she now visited the Labyrinth, and counted it's king as a friend.

While searching through the costume trunks in the attic earlier in the afternoon, she found a small black leather waistcoat that would suit Toby. Carefully she tacked down the front, trimming it into a low shape that mimicked the waistcoats Jareth seemed to favor. Pleased with what she had done, she checked the clock.

"Come on Tobes…10 and unders can only trick-or-treat until 7pm, so we'd better get you dressed," she called, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs, the two of them followed by a pack of goblins, still licking cheese sauce from their lips and fingers.

The goblin pack sat around Toby's room as Sarah got him ready, laughing and giggling as she spiked up his hair and fluffed out his shirt, before adding sweeping arcs of black eye-shadow along his eyebrows. Standing back, she admired her work, "Not bad, if I do say so myself." Turning Toby around to face the goblin audience, she laughed, "What do you think guys?"

"E' Looks like the King," nodded Bob, his colander hat wobbling wildly and threatening to fall off his bulbous head.

"Not scary like King," countered Squint, as he walked slowly around Toby. "Not as glittery either."

Nodding, Sarah rummaged in her junk drawer. With a grin she pulled out a small bottle of silver glitter and sprinkled it over Toby, making him sneeze. "How's that, Squint?"

"Better," grunted the little goblin with a pleased nod.

"Sparkly," commented Skeep, picking up excess glitter from the floor and tenderly putting it on his rubber ducky.

Sarah looked at Toby thoughtfully. There was something still missing, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She nearly choked when it hit her. Darting into her room she returned momentarily carrying a small snow globe and a pair of black gloves. While Toby put on the gloves, Sarah opened the globe, plucking the objects out of the glitter filled water and removing the base, before handing the globe back to Toby.

"If anyone asks what it is, just hold it out and tell them it is a crystal and will show them their dreams," she instructed, chuckling as Toby held the empty snow globe out to her with a flourish.

"Ack! King's here! Run!" squeaked Runt, throwing himself to the floor and trying to scoot under the bed, making Toby squeal with childish laughter.

"You look perfect, Tobes," Sarah grinned. He did indeed look like a miniature version of Jareth. Giggling, Sarah went to her own room to get dressed, leaving Toby to practice his 'kingly stance' and intimidate the goblins.

Originally Sarah had planned to wear what she had worn when she ran the Labyrinth thinking it was a great inside joke, even if she was the only one who would recognize it. In the end Toby insisted that was too 'normal' to wear for trick-or-treating, so she let him choose for her.

_For a little kid, he's got good taste_, she laughed, tugging on the deep red satin Venetian style ball gown, accented with small black 'birds eye' beading and elaborate lace around the edges of the bodice. The bodice, with its off the shoulder neckline, was low cut enough to be enticing, without revealing too much, while the deep red of the satin showed the paleness of Sarah's skin to great effect. Swirling lightly around her room as she dressed, Sarah hummed happily. She loved any chance to play dress up, and the gentle swishing noise the voluminous skirts made as she moved just added to the fun.

Sarah twisted her long hair into an elaborate structure of curls, pinned in place with sparkling ruby jeweled hairpins that peeked mysteriously from around the carefully placed tendrils. As a final touch she applied dark make-up that made her face look even more pale than usual, giving her an ethereal look. Picking up the bejeweled masque that went with the costume, she looked in the mirror and gasped. If she didn't know better, she would swear she had just stepped out of the crystal ballroom dream, dressed as one of the other dancers.

_Whoa. I wonder what Jareth would think if he could seem me now? _ She mused, holding the masque to her face with a sly smirk. With the masque up, she suddenly felt daring and just a wee bit wanton, as if anything were possible if one were wearing a masque.

Darting from the room, she grabbed her flashlight and headed back to the family room to get Toby.

"Pretty!"gasped Skeep, pointing at Sarah as she entered the room.

"Thanks for the compliment," laughed Sarah, patting Skeep's tea cozy covered head as he clutched his rubber ducky. She grabbed Toby's candy bag, holding it out to him. "Ready to go Squirt?"

Shaking her head, Sarah giggled at the goblins sitting inches from the TV. "Stay out of the candy in the kitchen," she warned, giving them her best stern look. "Especially _you_, Patty," Sarah said, pointing at a small goblin with big amber eyes and curly tufts of orange hair. The little goblin in question looked around her, the blank look on her face clearly saying, 'Who? Me?'

"Yes. You," muttered Sarah firmly. "I expect the bags of York Peppermint Patties to be unopened and untouched when I get back or else _no one_ gets any snacks. Got it, Patty?"

The little goblin nodded sheepishly, scrunching down in the chair she was sitting in as if trying to hide from Sarah's 'stern-teacher' gaze. Sarah was first aware of this particular little goblin last Halloween. Karen had bought several bags of York Peppermint Patties to hand out to the trick-or-treaters the week before Halloween. By the night of Halloween every last bag was empty and Sarah got the blame. She later found the little goblin passed out in her laundry basket surrounded by the empty wrappers. Since she didn't know the goblin's name and the goblin was in no state to tell her, Sarah just started calling her Patty – and it stuck.

Toby waved at his group of goblin friends, then ran toward the front door, already counting the candy bars and treats he was planning to get as they made their rounds through the neighborhood. Sarah swept through the door after him, absently humming…

_I'll paint you mornings of gold…I'll spin you Valentine evenings…._


	3. I'll Weave You Halloween Evenings

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I would happily snog Jareth within an inch of his unnaturally long life if ever given the chance. Just sayin!_

_I also don't own 'Skeep' the gender-confused goblin (he belongs to the most wonderful Lixxle) but he does get an honorable mention in this story._

**Warning: **This is a silly story. Please do not attempt anything you read here at home. The goblins are not professionals, but they are goblins, which is why they aren't dead from doing what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>The S'mores Incident (AKA: Flaming Marshmallows of Love)<strong>

_**An out of sequence chapter for "Life With the Goblin King: What Happened Before – Sarah, age 19)**_

_**Written as a gift fic/Halloween chapter for AutumnSwanO'Shea from the jdbfangirlharem. :)**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! A review is like chocolate for my soul...and I need MORE CHOCOLATE! :))_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'll Weave You Halloween Evenings<strong>

Within an hour, Sarah and Toby had filled his plastic pumpkin full of candy. Although their neighborhood was small by city standards, the people who lived in the houses were always generous on Halloween, giving each child handfuls of candy, thickly slathered candy apples and even small toys. Sarah and Toby skipped down the sidewalk hand in hand, waving at people they knew, as they headed back toward home to give out candy to the older kids that started their trick-or-treating after 7pm.

When they rounded the corner to their street, Sarah felt the tell-tale sensation of the air moving behind her, almost as if someone caressed the back of her neck, the feeling accompanied by a faint hum that floated on the air. Before she could turn around, a crisply accented voice seemed to surround them.

"Well, well, well, _what_ do we have here then?"

Stopping suddenly, Toby and Sarah turned around. Toby gasped, squeezing Sarah's hand tightly as the figure of the Goblin King stepped from the shadows. The king was dressed in black breeches, with knee high leather boots that creaked quietly as he moved. Against his chest, the golden sigil of office glittered brightly, framed by the partially-open front of the grey silk shirt that draped over his chest in a seemingly careless manner. Over the shirt he wore the deep brown leather jacket she remembered from the tunnels, the asymmetrical cut giving him a rakish air, while the long hem of the leather trench swept around his legs, seeming to lick at his thighs in a way that made her libido squeal with delight. Sarah couldn't help but study him, blushing at the piercing look he gave her, knowing she had been caught out – yet again.

Stepping toward them, Jareth gave Sarah a surreptitious wink, before squatting low next to Toby. Cocking his head he inspected the boy, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat at the costume.

"And just who might you be, my fine young fellow?" he drawled, his eyes sparkling with delight at the reaction of the little boy at Sarah's side.

Sarah watched in amusement as Toby stood up straight, squaring his shoulders as he faced Jareth, his hands on his hips. Toby glared at Jareth, his little face twisting into a smirk that was eerily similar to the smug look Jareth often gave.

"I'm the Goblin King," said Toby, glowering at Jareth. "But, I'm not 'aposed to talk to strangers and you look strange," Toby replied, looking at Jareth's clothing and crossing his arms over his chest, a stern frown on his little face.

Clapping her hand over her mouth, Sarah struggled to bite back her laughter at her little brother's response.

"Hmm… good boy," Jareth replied thoughtfully, giving Sarah a warning look, before returning his gaze to Toby, nodding at the little boy's serious words. "However I am not really a stranger, your sister and I are _very_ good friends, aren't we Sarah?" he asked, peering up at her with a mischievous grin.

When Toby turned his head to look at Sarah for confirmation, she gave an encouraging nod, smiling tenderly at the little boy as he stood protectively before her.

"You're a stranger 'till you have a name," Toby informed the older man, tapping his booted foot in a way that reminded Sarah strongly of Jareth when he was impatient. She snickered again, earning another testy look from Jareth.

"Indeed," he replied, smiling warmly at the little boy who was unknowingly mimicking him. "My name is Jareth." Raising an eyebrow, he inclined his head toward Sarah. "And who is _she_ supposed to be?"

Toby looked at Jareth, shaking his head in disbelief, as if the Goblin King had suddenly grown horns and tail. "The Goblin Queen of course. You can't be king without a queen."

Sarah gasped, feeling her face flush hotly at Toby's answer. Seeing the wicked grin Jareth gave her, she nibbled her lip, goosebumps running up her spine and down her arms.

Barring his teeth in a feral smile, Jareth nodded sagely at Toby, tapping gloved fingers against his lips in a thoughtful pose. Jareth smiled inwardly, the boy had no idea how truthful his words were.

"Hmm…quite true, my boy," he said, before winking at Sarah, "Out of the mouths of babes, Sarah Dearest." Turning his attention back to Toby, Jareth inclined his head in question, "And do you think she's a good queen?"

"She'd be better at it if she had a crown," came the all-together, too honest reply from Toby. Being only five, his understanding of the world was simple, clear-cut and often, scarily accurate.

Jareth chuckled low, the sound a chocolate caress to Sarah's senses, as his flickered merrily while he looked at her. "You are right of course, my boy. Every queen _should _have a crown, especially our Sarah."

Happy that Jareth understood him since no adult other than Sarah ever seemed to, Toby toyed idly with the empty snow globe before adding, "We couldn't find it in the costume box. All she has is that stupid masque."

Laughing softly, Sarah popped Toby on the back of the head with the masque. "Hey, I like this masque," she laughed, the sound brightly lilting in the crisp autumn air. "Masques make you mysterious, as though anything were possible."

She regretted the words almost as soon as they were said, seeing the way Jareth smirked knowingly at her, an impish gleam flashing in his visibly darkening eyes.

_What's said is said, _quipped her inner-voice with a mocking smirk_. _

"Hmm….Is that so, Precious? Is _anything _possible, my sweet Sarah?" Jareth replied, his voice seductive and teasing in a way that seemed to reach into her very being to set her soul aflame.

Sarah gulped hard, trying to force herself to relax as her entire body erupted in a mass of tingling electric sensations from the way he caressed her name as he said it. Three years on, and the sound of her name rolling from his lips still thrilled her to the core. She wracked her brain to come up with a suitable response as he threw down the opening gauntlet of the game they always seemed to play when meeting, a game of innuendo and cunning, where neither ever won or really seemed to cared that there was no winner.

_Snap out of it!_ Demanded her inner-voice. _He is winning! Say something._

Her emerald eyes flashed as she peered at him from beneath heavily hooded lids. Flicking her tongue against her dry lips, she lifted the masque back to her face, reveling in the way it gave her courage. If she didn't know better she would swear it was enchanted, by the coquettish way it made her feel.

"Possible, yes. _Probable_…well that depends," she purred cryptically, wishing for a moment that she had a fan to flutter coyly.

"Upon what, Dearest?" Jareth asked as he rose, his voice a dark purr that hinted of luscious and enticing endeavors. Taking a step closer to her, one hand grasped her waist to pull her against his hip, while the other snaked out to lightly caress the creamy flesh where her neck and shoulder met.

Sarah found herself leaning into him, lost to the familiar routine of teasing that they had engaged in for the past two years. When she was younger, the teasing was all one-sided, with Jareth gently taunting her with his game of words, baiting her to watch her blush. It wasn't until she turned 18 that she fully began to play along, thrilling at verbal sparring that flared hotly between them. In the back of her mind she knew that it was a dangerous game, but oh….it was such delicious fun.

Seeing her hesitate to reply, Jareth brushed his lips lightly against the flesh by her ear, his breath hot as it washed over her. "Do you concede, Pet?"

"You _wish_, glitter-boy," she murmured throatily, her eyes fluttering shut at the tender caress against her throat. _Damn he was good at this game_.

"Oh, but I _do_ wish, Precious…You just don't know exactly what for. And you shan't, unless you promise to grant it," he replied, his voice rasping darkly with an emotion she couldn't quite name. "And as a hint…_boy_ is horribly inaccurate, as I would be only too happy to demonstrate for you."

"Then we are at an impasse, as I won't make that promise unless I know exactly what it is you wish for," she breathed, blushing at the way his nearness made her voice deep and hoarse.

Sarah bit back a gasp when his tongue flicked out, tickling her earlobe, as he replied, "Think carefully Pet, you know what I wish for. You've always known."

Still reeling from the intense heat that radiated from him, Sarah felt him draw away from her and opened her eyes to find that he was gazing at her, the dark hunger evident in his eyes hinting at torrid thoughts, thoughts which made her pulse race and her breath catch in her throat. Before she could consider his meaning more fully, she heard it, a shimmering sound at the edge of her mind – the faint tolling of a deep bell that made the sultry darkness fade from his eyes, to be replaced by a frustrated frown.

Jareth sighed deeply, lightly leaning his forehead against hers. "As much as I would dearly love to continue this most pleasant repartee`, I am afraid I must go, Precious."

"A summons," she whispered, knowing that her disappointment was etched upon her face as if it were made of stone.

Jareth nodded, turning toward Toby as the bell tolled once more, the clanging ringing insistently in the back of Sarah's mind. She knew he could not deny it, as it was his vow to the Labyrinth and to deny the summons would cause him physical pain.

Looking down at Toby once more, Jareth paused. "However, there is something missing from our little Goblin King here, something he needs for his costume to be complete."

With a flourish, Jareth drew a crystal from the air, smiling as Toby's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Sarah! You didn't say he did magic!" squealed the little boy, his pale eyes shining brightly as he watched the crystal dance through Jareth's hands.

Laughing, Sarah replied, "You never asked. You know you have to ask the right questions, Tobes."

Toby watched, mesmerized as Jareth passed the crystal effortlessly over his hands, the shimmering skin of the crystal dancing in the reflected light of the streetlamps overhead. Winking at Toby, he seemed to squash the crystal in his hands, where it vanished, the small boy looking on in awed delight when Jareth's hands opened once more. There, lying upon his palm was a small silver replica of his own sigil of office. Smiling tenderly at Toby, Jareth slipped the chain over his neck.

"There you go, my boy. Now you look like a proper Goblin King."

Sarah merely raised an eyebrow, fixing Jareth with a curious glare, her voice low so that Toby could not fully hear, "And what price for that trinket, Jareth?"

"A kiss from you, Sarah my sweet. At a time of my choosing. Nothing more. And fear not, no harm shall come to the boy," Jareth crooned in a way that would have been soothing and reassuring, had it not been for the wolfish grin he gave her, a grin that would have made Little Red Riding Hood tremble with abject anticipation.

Nodding her acceptance, they were interrupted in their negotiations by Toby tugging at the cuff of Jareth's sleeve.

"But what 'bout Sarah?" asked the small boy as he gazed up at the older man in rapt wonder. "She can't be a proper queen without a crown."

Jareth laughed softly, feeling the pull of the Labyrinth become more painful as it demanded his attention to the summons.

"Well Toby, as much as I would love to give sweet Sarah a crown, she must ask for it herself."

Stepping away once more, he lightly grasped Sarah's hand. Giving a slight bow, Jareth raised her hand to his lips, his gloved thumb tenderly caressing her fingers as they curled over his. Jareth pressed a fleeting kiss to her hand, then backed away into the shadows, his final words hanging in the air as stars against the night sky.

"I will be back to collect on the debt soon, Precious. Be prepared."

And then he was gone, leaving a hint of laughter swirling around her and the scent of cinnamon, amber and pine drifting on the gentle autumn breeze.


	4. Patty Strikes Again

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I would happily snog Jareth within an inch of his unnaturally long life if ever given the chance. Just sayin!_

_I also don't own 'Skeep' the gender-confused goblin (he belongs to the most wonderful Lixxle) but he does get an honorable mention in this story._

**Warning: **This is a silly story. Please do not attempt anything you read here at home. The goblins are not professionals, but they are goblins, which is why they aren't dead from doing what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>The S'mores Incident (AKA: Flaming Marshmallows of Love)<strong>

_**An out of sequence chapter for "Life With the Goblin King: What Happened Before – Sarah, age 19)**_

_**Written as a gift fic/Halloween chapter for AutumnSwanO'Shea from the jdbfangirlharem. :)**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are the only thing that keep me out of a rubber room some days :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Patty Strikes Again<strong>

Sarah should have known better than to leave the Halloween candies unguarded when they left the house, but she told herself that the goblins were (generally) good for her thanks to her frequent use of bribery. While her run through the Labyrinth did teach her not to take anything for granted, sadly in this instance she had indeed taken it for granted that the goblins would behave themselves merely because of her promise of snacks when she returned home.

Actually, if one particular goblin had behaved herself, everything that followed could have been avoided, leaving Sarah more time to ponder Jareth's parting words. As things stood, she was so busy fixing the mess the goblins created, she completely forgot about what he said – which was probably for the best anyway.

* * *

><p>"Patty!" Sarah shouted, upon seeing the Peppermint Patty wrappers strewn about the kitchen, lounge, foyer and even bathroom, "Get your skinny orange butt in here!"<p>

Hearing Sarah bellow, half of the goblins vanished with a puff of rust colored glitter, preferring to hide in the throne room, while the other half came running wanting to see if 'The Lady' would bog whatever goblin had caused the yelling fit. Racing into the kitchen, they found Sarah still in her pretty red ball gown, holding the empty plastic bags that had, until recently, been full of candies. When Bob and Squint saw the empty plastic candy bags and Sarah's angry look, they sheepishly backed out of the kitchen.

Bob and Squint had been in search of dog biscuits earlier in the evening (their favorite snack aside from snickerdoodles, but Sarah only gave them those on special occasions), when they found Patty happily munching spicy smelling, chocolate covered treats in the kitchen. Since Patty was the only goblin who was fond of peppermint flavoring (the rest found the flavor to be 'burny'), Bob and Squint ignored the bags she was eating from, finding their attention drawn to the extra large brown bag full of other candies. Given that they were goblins of limited intellect, they reasoned (if you can call what passes for goblin logic, 'reasoning') that if Patty could eat the candies Sarah had left on the counter, then they could too. So, they took the brown bag back to the family room and helped themselves to the contents.

It was at this point that a fight broke out amongst Bob, Squint and the rest of the goblin crew, with the notable exception of Patty who was in a chocolate induced coma by this point, laying under the dining table muttering about 'lips like sugar….sugar kisses' something she apparently learned from Sarah. The goblins wrestled over who got to eat the candies in the brown bag. While squabbling over the bag, it burst, sending wrapped candies flying in all directions – some falling under the couch, behind her father's recliner, on top of the bookcases, behind the TV, in the potted plants and yes…even on top of the paddles of the ceiling fan.

Having played 'scavenger hunt' with Sarah and Toby before, the goblins merely decided this was a unique and fun new version of the game, and began to search out the candies with their usual enthusiasm – which led to them ransacking the room, leaving cushions upturned, books on the floor, plants pulled out of planters. In short, they left the room a horrific mess.

Having lived with Sarah as long as they had, Bob and Squint, despite their limited brainpower, knew that once she found the mess in the family room, any promise of 'snacks' would be taken back in favor of demanding that the King bog the lot of them. Leaving the kitchen, they stood in the hallway, having a hurried discussion regarding whether it would be better to poof themselves into an oubliette until Sarah's anger faded or clean up their mess. Given their love for Sarah, they decided that discretion was the better part of valor (although in goblin-ese the saying was 'cleaning beats bogging'), and retreated to the family room to pick up the wrappers littered around the place.

After reading Patty and the rest of the assembled goblins the riot act for eating all of the Halloween candy, Sarah left Toby in charge of seeing that they picked up every last empty wrapper, and went to change out of her ball gown. Pulling on jeans and a comfortable thick sweater, Sarah wracked her brain trying to figure out what she could possibly give to the trick-or-treater's who would shortly begin arriving at the house. She could not remember a single year since she had been a small child, that they had not given out candy on Halloween and she was not going to let a bit of goblin mayhem end that perfect record this year.

Checking the clock she sighed, it was too late to run to the store, the over seven trick-or-treaters were due to arrive soon.

…_I should make Jareth run to the store for me,_ she grumbled as she began going through the cabinets in the kitchen.

Seeing cookie mixes, she paused, then looked at the clock again. _Nope. Not enough time to bake cookies. What I need is something fast and easy._

And that was when she saw them – bags of big, fluffy, mouth-watering, marshmallows, sitting next to several bags of Hershey's kisses.

Digging through the pantry, Sarah muttered, "All we need now is…." A pensive frown haunted her pale face as she rummaged through the shelves, oblivious to the audience of goblins that watched her every move. "Graham crackers! Yes!"

Sarah sent Toby to the front porch with the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers, while she headed toward the back door, only to be stopped by a small crowd of very concerned and contrite looking goblins.

"Snax now?" asked Runt, his watery blue eyes looking up at her hopefully, as he peeked around Dart's arm.

"No. You guys ate all the candy," Sarah replied firmly, glaring at Bob and Squint, who had the good sense to look sheepish. "I found the wrappers from the rest of the candy in Ambrosious' dog bed. So, no snacks for you tonight."

Pouting, Skeep pointed at Patty, still snoring under the table, "Bad," to which the rest of the goblins nodded in agreement.

Sarah looked down at the sad goblin faces that surrounded her. Shaking her head she groaned. _I can't believe I'm going to say this…_

"Okay. If you guys can stay out of trouble for the next three hours, I'll give you a snack before you go back to the castle. But you _have_ to be good! Stay in the family room, watch TV and stay out of trouble."

She laughed as a wild yawp went up, little goblin arms wrapping happily around her legs before the pack of goblins thundered down the hall and back in to the family room. Peeking into the room, she sighed at the potted plant that was now upside down in the pot, the roots pointing at the ceiling. She flicked on the ceiling fan and was only vaguely surprised when a mini-Snicker's bar came sailing at her head from the top of the fan. _Mental note – must search family room for remaining candy before Karen and Dad get home._

Sarah initially put on 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory', thinking that it was a 'goblin-approriate' movie, but they found it too boring and (as hard as it was to believe) 'unrealistic'– _this_ from what were, by most accounts, fairy tale creatures. So, in the name of keeping the goblin horde out of mischief for the rest of the evening, Sarah let them choose their own movie, surprised when they seemed happy with the pseudo-medieval look of 'Army of Darkness'. Once they saw that the movie had a king, magic and a castle, they were hooked, (although somewhat disappointed by the lack of chickens). The gun-toting lunatic from the future only sealed the deal as far as the goblins were concerned.

Leaving them to comment on the merits of goblin warfare in relation to 'Army of Darkness' (_Who knew the goblins could philosophize about movie special effects and plot points?_ she thought), Sarah slipped into the backyard with Ambrosious trailing behind her.

It only took her a minute to locate the grill in the garden shed, and another few minutes to load it up with charcoal. A few minutes later she had gathered up some nice thin sticks with pointed tips, and was dragging the grill to the front of the house. Before long, she had the grill going in the middle of the front lawn, right next to the tableau of fake tombstones that her father put out every year, much to Karen's annoyance. Feeling pretty pleased with herself for coming up with a solution to what she had started to think of as the Halloween treat fiasco, she set the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers out in bowls on a garden table that she found, and stood back to wait for the trick-or-treaters to arrive.

As it turned out, the 'smores were a huge hit with the trick-or-treaters.

Within an hour, word had spread that the Williams' house had 'smores instead of the standard Halloween candy and kids from blocks around were converging on the house. It was almost enough to make Sarah wish they had a proper fire-pit in the front yard, as the yard was filled with kids standing around in groups, toasting their marshmallows, before smearing them on a graham cracker and covering it with chocolate. Even the parents were getting into things. All of a sudden, Sarah's spur of the moment solution to her missing candy had turned her front yard into an impromptu party, much to Toby's delight. Sarah had to giggle at the way he was strutting around the yard, looking for all the world like a miniature version of Jareth – or at least King of the Williams front lawn.

Unbeknownst to Sarah, the movie had ended and the sound of laughter from the front yard drew the attention of the small horde of goblins. One by one they crept unseen through the house, making their way to the lounge. If the trick-or-treaters and neighbors had looked closely, they would have seen rows of shining eyes peering intently from beneath the lace curtains that adorned the front windows of the home, as the goblins watched what was going on in the yard.

"Oh! Biiiiiiiiiig fire," grinned Bob, who had pyromaniac tendencies and was the reason that Sarah had secreted small fire extinguishers all over the house – with Bob around you never knew when one would be handy.

"Lady makin flaming food?" asked Runt, jumping up and down, trying to see, as he was too short to see out the window.

"Yup, she's turning the sugar pillows into firey fluff," commented Squint knowingly, being the most culinary of the bunch – which wasn't saying much as most of them would burn water.

"Yummy. Sugar pillows," sighed Skeep, holding his rubber ducky up to look out the window.

As the goblins watched the party in the yard, one of the teenagers lifted a flaming marshmallow from the fire, waving it wildly in the air, the flames seeming to leap and dance as the stick moved.

"Ahhhhh," gasped the goblins, enthralled by the sight of the flames licking at the marshmallow as it was waved about.

Turning from the grill, the zombie kid with the flaming marshmallow moved toward the table to make his treat and ran into Toby. The force of the impact knocked both boys to the ground, sending the flaming marshmallow flying through the air to land with a sticky smack against the glass of the lounge window.

The goblins squealed with delight at the sight of the flaming ball of frothy sugar goo now sliding down the window, Skeep clapping as if it were the best fireworks show ever. As far they were concerned, flaming food was good – but _flying_ flaming food was infinitely better.

* * *

><p>Stifling a yawn, Sarah wiped the last of the marshmallow from the front window of the house, before standing back to survey her work. The yard was once more clear. The grill and camp table back in the shed. Every last candy wrapper had been thrown out, and she had checked the family room for any leftover candies hidden in odd places, not to mention reseating the potted plants upright in their planters. Despite the initial, goblin-fueled chaos, it had turned out to be a very good night.<p>

After seeing the last of the trick-or-treaters off at 11pm, Sarah made enough extra 'smores for the goblins inside. She knew they liked exploded food like popcorn, so it only made sense that they would be excited about food that had once been on fire – and they were. Very much so.

They ate their snacks, chattering enthusiastically about flaming sugar pillows and the costumed kids who had been in the yard. She and Toby spent quite a while trying to explain that the zombies weren't really dead and the knights were not related to Sir Didymus, suffice it to say, the discussion went no where. By midnight she sent the now sugar-filled goblin horde back to the castle for the night, several still with sticky fingers and faces, having managed to avoid her when she swooped in with the wet washcloth and began scrubbing faces and hands.

… _At least I kept them out of Jareth's hair for the evening, _she thought with a smile as she waved Skeep through her closet door and shut it for the night.

Sarah threw her robe over the mirror on her vanity as she did every night, and quickly pulled on her pajamas, before uncovering the mirror again. As she sat at the vanity plaiting her hair for bed, she was vaguely troubled by the idea that she was forgetting something. Something important to do with Jareth. But try as she might, she couldn't remember.

And it was with the thought of Jareth tickling at her mind that she curled up in bed and fell asleep, only to end up dreaming about a zombie-fied Jareth, being chased by sticky faced goblins shouting 'Suuuuuuugar pilloooooowzzzzzzz' instead of 'braiiiiiins'.


	5. Angels, Demons & Goblin Kings Oh my!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I would happily snog Jareth within an inch of his unnaturally long life if ever given the chance. Just sayin!_

_I also don't own 'Skeep' the gender-confused goblin (he belongs to the most wonderful Lixxle) but he does get an honorable mention in this story._

**Warning: **_Some minor language and innuendo._

This is a silly story. Please do not attempt anything you read here at home. The goblins are not professionals, but they are goblins, which is why they aren't dead from doing what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>The S'mores Incident (AKA: Flaming Marshmallows of Love)<strong>

_**An out of sequence chapter for "Life With the Goblin King: What Happened Before – Sarah, age 19)**_

_**Written as a gift fic/Halloween chapter for AutumnSwanO'Shea from the jdbfangirlharem. :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! If you love me...you know you will! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Angels, Demons &amp; Goblin Kings (Oh My!)<strong>

"Sarah! You'll never guess who just arrived!" squealed Angela as she rushed into the kitchen, grabbing Sarah's arm and dragging her toward the kitchen door.

With a resigned sigh and a roll of her eyes, Sarah followed Angela.

Sarah and Angela had been the best of friends since her 16th birthday. While in high school they did everything together. If one was in a play, the other was either on stage or in the back-stage crew. If one was in a club, the other was sure to be there too. But, as happens all too often, they drifted apart when they were accepted to different colleges, Angela's Halloween party being the first time they had seen each other since their second year of classes started in mid-August.

Although she hadn't really been in the mood for a party, Sarah arrived at Angela's house at 5pm to help her friend get things ready. After finishing the decorations and putting out the food and drinks, the two girls had lounged around in Angela's room getting ready and gossiping – that is, Angela gossiped about people they knew from high school who were coming to the party, while Sarah feigned interest.

Sarah dodged Angela's wings as she was thrust unceremoniously into the doorway, careful not to dislodge the fluffy white halo that bounced atop Angela's head. In high school, they had always worn pair costumes for Halloween and this year was no different. Angela was dressed as an angel in a short white velvet mini dress, that hugged every curve of the pale blonde's body, white shimmering gauze wings fluttered against her back and a fuzzy halo waved merrily on her head. In contrast to Angela's angel, Sarah dressed as a demon.

In the costume trunks hidden in her parent's attic, she had found a deep purple velvet, Elizabethan style dress with a tight corset top. A few quick stitches modified the spilt front of the dress so that it was scandalously short in the front, with a long train toward the back. The dress had full sleeves that poofed out from the shoulder to elbow before being gathered tightly, falling in graceful folds from the elbow to the wrist. Since it was Elizabethan, with a split skirt in the front, Sarah should have worn an underskirt, but decided to have some fun with the outfit, wearing a pair of skin tight black leather pants her mother had worn in a biker movie, and a pair of knee high black leather boots. For kicks she added a pair of black leather wings and a black crop from a western her mother had a small part in.

All in all, she was pleased with the costume, but most pleased with the masque. While poking through the small shops in town during the morning, she found a half-masque with a distinctly feminine look, despite the gargoyle like features. Poking out from the top of the masque were two twisted horns which curved subtly upward.

Despite the fact that Angela insisted Sarah was wearing too much in the way of clothing (since Angela went by the motto 'less is more' when it came to snagging the attention of the male population), Sarah was pleased with the overall effect of her costume. The corsetry of the dress pushed everything up and out in a way that was at once inviting, while not being overpowering, as the edge of the bodice sparkled with scores of tiny jet beads that flashed in the light. Fluffing out her skirts, Sarah arranged them over the small French bustle, so that they hung out from her hips, showing off her small waist and the tight fight of the black leather pants.

Once guests started arriving, Sarah quickly realized that it was more of a 'couples' party, as even Angela's boyfriend from her school was coming. Feeling a bit out of place as one of the few single people there, Sarah had hidden away in the kitchen, making her primary duty keeping the food bowls and drink coolers filled. At least, that is what she was doing before Angela hijacked her and forced her into the kitchen doorway.

Leaning close to Angela, Sarah's eyes followed her friend's gaze as Angela fairly purred, "There he is. Brad Jenkins. Still such a hunk. Huh Sarah?"

Sarah had to agree, Brad did look good. All through high school she had had an incredible crush on him. So much so in fact, that she was unable to speak whenever he was around.

"Brad. Hey Brad," called out Angela, waving him over as Sarah blushed, glad that her mask covered at least part of her face.

She watched as Brad wove his way through the people milling around the family room. He was as muscular as she remembered, fit in the way that only an athlete who worked out regularly could be. Brad smiled and waved at Angela, deftly dodging a couple dancing, the cape of his Dracula costume swaying as he moved.

_Not near as nice as Jareth's cloaks_, noted her libido with a snarky sniff.

…_Hmm…true. His costume is just that, a costume, while Jareth wears clothes_, she thought in agreement.

_Of the two of them, I think Jareth looks better in his clothes…and would look damn fine out of them as well!_ Chirped her libido, giving a lascivious wriggle that was an approximation of some rather intimate form of dancing.

Sarah had to bite back the smirk that fought to take over her face at the thought of Jareth without clothes. She'd come close to seeing that on several occasions over the years and her libido was just waiting for it to happen again – the sooner the better, as far as her libido was concerned.

"Hi Angela," said Brad, having finally reached them. Turning, he looked at Sarah and smiled, "Sarah, you look great."

Returning his smile, Sarah cocked her head, looking at him. Yes, he was handsome, but his face was too soft and while pale, he looked pasty. He just seemed bland and beige. Finding her voice, Sarah replied, "Thanks, Brad. I like your costume."

_Liar,_ muttered her inner-self indignantly. _You should be ashamed of yourself._

…_Oh shut up. What else am I supposed to say? 'You look like a dork'?_ she groused, effectively ending the argument.

"You two have fun catching up, I'm going to go find Peter," purred Angela, in her best matchmaker voice, before darting into the crowd and disappearing.

"Want a drink?" asked Brad, his warm brown eyes smiling at Sarah.

Nodding, Sarah let Brad take her arm and lead her over to the drinks table, then settle them onto a sofa in a somewhat quiet corner of the room. Groaning inwardly, Sarah knew with sudden certainty that she was in for a boring evening. While she might have had a crush on Brad throughout high school, being unable to speak to him was apparently a blessing in disguise, as she had been spared his inanely boring chatter.

…_He has the social skills of an old bowling shoe,_ she moaned to herself. Her libido nodding in agreement, tried to cheer her up with images of Jareth gloveless, but even that did little to improve her mood. Then things got worse.

Glancing up, Sarah peered around the room, hoping for some way of escaping Brad's boring clutches, instead she saw Jareth.

He was leaning against the fireplace, dressed in what Sarah knew was the Goblin King's regalia, a heavily embossed black leather breastplate over a flowing black silk shirt. His legs were encased in black leather leggings that were so tight they looked painted on. The entire outfit finished with knee high black boots and a cloak of midnight leather with skull capped spaulders.

The Goblin King, in the flesh, was at the party as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to be there. He was propped casually against the wall, surrounded by a group of girls hanging on him – and the bastard was smiling that damnably smug smile of his.

A strange heat burst into being within Sarah's chest at the sight. She didn't even stop to consider why he was there in the first place, as she was completely transfixed by the sight of the girls clinging to him, the sight reminding her of seeing him surrounded by women in the crystal ballroom.

Sarah's lips twisted into frown when she saw Janet Walker, the easiest girl in school, pressing herself shamelessly against Jareth's hip, a long arm snaking up to brush loose strands of the corn-silk blonde hair from his face. Each movement of Janet's arm lifted the scandalously short skirt 'of her naughty nurse' costume until it was apparent to everyone in the room that she either wasn't wearing any knickers or was wearing a thong. Mandy Brown wasn't much better, as she seemed to be trying to share the very same space Jareth occupied, molding her body against his as if she were trying to get him to join her in the black ninja, catsuit she was wearing.

_The cheap slut probably is hoping she can get him to help her out of that catsuit,_ grumbled Sarah's libido with a snarl.

"…so do you wanna?" asked Brad, looking at her with brown doe-eyes that seemed all-together too hopeful.

"Wanna what?" Sarah asked a bit too sharply, her voice harsh to her own ears. Gasping at the puzzled hurt look that flashed into Brad's eyes, she smiled at him, "Sorry Brad. I couldn't hear you with all the noise in here."

_Get control of yourself. No sense taking your jealousy out on Brad. __**He**__ didn't do anything except attempt to bore you to death. If you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad at Jareth, or at least Janet and Mandy,_ cautioned her inner-self sagely.

…_I am __**not **__jealous,_ Sarah muttered to herself. _Jareth can accept the attentions of whoever he wants. He doesn't belong to me or anything._

_Sure. And the flapping sound you are hearing is the herd of flying pigs doing squadron maneuvers overhead. __**You**__ are jealous,_ countered her libido.

_And why wouldn't you be? You've been in his life longer than any of those girls. You're the one who babysits the goblins when they are driving him crazy. You're the one who has the power to pop into the castle whenever you want. So he should be over here with you, not over there with them_, grumbled her inner-self with a ridiculous amount of logic, considering the situation and the heat emanating from Sarah's chest.

Huffing, her libido argued_ - He sure as hell shouldn't look so damn pleased by the attention they are giving him! Although maybe if you'd give him that kind attention, then he would be over here instead of over there._

…_What are you trying to do? Turn me into one of those tramps? _Sarah snapped at her libido.

_All I'm saying, is that if you want to keep him and that is what it takes, then get on with it. Unless you don't mind the idea of losing him, permanently to someone who has the guts to admit what they want, _replied her libido, mentally picturing Sarah tearing through the throng of girls, pulling Janet and Mandy away from Jareth by the hair, before entwining her own hands through his hair, jerking his lips to hers and snogging him senseless.

Sarah had to admit, the images her libido was showing were compelling. She could just imagine how satisfying it would be to jerk Janet and Mandy around by their hair. And kissing Jareth, well… that was always satisfying. Even though those kinds of kisses had been rare in their relationship (such that it was, and Sarah was reluctant to try to figure out just what it was), when they did occur, they made Sarah's toes curl and her libido melt into a steaming puddle of want.

"Do you wanna dance?" Brad repeated, giving Sarah a smile that had all of the charisma and charm of bowl of three-day-old potato salad.

"Um…sure," Sarah nodded, attempting to give him a sultry smile while being afraid that she was failing terribly due to the deep ache inside her chest that flared up each time she looked at Jareth, still standing in the crush of girls who seemed to be fighting each other to touch him and get closer to him.

Taking Brad's hand, Sarah let him lead her to the area where others were dancing. She was only dimly aware of him wrapping his arms around her as she tried to keep her eyes on Jareth, the heat in her chest burning brightly as she noticed that the crowd of girls around him had grown again. All around the room were now single males, whose dates had abandoned them to join the throng around the tall blonde in the deep black leather breastplate.

In between the music and the inane conversation Brad kept going, Sarah overheard snatches of conversations about Jareth.

"Who is he?"

"Did he come with a date?"

"No, he came in by himself."

"Ohh…I wonder if he's open to taking anyone home with him."

"Gawd he's gorgeous. Just look at that costume."

"To hell with the costume, look at those pants!"

"Forget the pants, it is what is in them that I want to know about…."

Sarah frowned, her heart lurching painfully in her chest. Unable to stomach anymore of the conversations, she forced her attention back to Brad, only to become aware of the fact that his hands had somehow slid down her back and were now cupping her ass.

"Excuse you," she hissed darkly, her emerald eyes flashing with an unspoken warning, "Just what do you think you are doing with your hands?"

"Aw come on Sarah, I know you wanted me all through school. Well now's your chance," drawled Brad, with a broad grin as he pressed his hips closer to hers, pulling her tighter to his body.

Before she could register what he was doing, he pressed his face close to hers, his lips, fat and pudgy like nightcrawlers, were plastered against her own, the feeling being enough to make her gag. Sarah pulled her head back, ending the kiss far earlier than she was sure Brad had planned to, her lips twisted into a haughty sneer of distaste.

Peering around desperately looking for something with which to distract Brad, she noticed the pack of girls still standing by the fireplace looking somewhat dazed and dejected, but Jareth was gone.

_Great…now he's probably pissed off about you letting this great beige oaf kiss you,_ grumbled her libido petulantly.

… _Let nothing!_ She muttered inwardly, _If I had known what the he was going to do I would have fought it. I was too busy thinking about…._

_Jareth. We know,_ came the reply from both her libido and inner-self with impatient sighs.

With a growl, Sarah brought her hands up and shoved herself away from Brad. Twisting away from him she managed to take a step before he caught her, a strong hand gripping her arm while the other grabbed her hip and brought her body back against him, until his chest was pressed against her back.

"Aww…come'on Sarah. You know you've been waiting for it," he grinned, pressing his rubbery chicken lips against her neck.

Without another thought, Sarah lifted the crop and thumped him soundly on the back of the head.

"Believe me, I'll use this if I have to," she snarled, biting her words off sharply, her voice edged with steely anger. "_Back. Off_. Brad,"

"Oooh. I like girls who play rough," Brad chuckled, his hands creeping round to maul the front of her dress. "What are you supposed to be anyway, dressed like a biker bitch with a crop?"

A gloved hand reached out, the fingers deftly manipulating a nerve in Brad's shoulder, making him wince and release Sarah with a pained grunt. With a slight twisting movement, the hand forced him away from her.

"_She…_ is _my_ succubus," came the cold reply, the accented voice crisply crafting each word for maximum impact.

Startled momentarily, Sarah looked up just in time to see Jareth's hand come forward, nimbly spinning her into his body, pressing her against his hip as a hand snaked around her waist, holding her possessively to him, the leather of his cloak partially draping over her.

Brad looked up at the leather-clad male, his face turning red with embarrassment at the way he had been publically barred from his chosen conquest. Standing up straight, Brad flexed his arms to make the musculature of his chest flare out. Sarah giggled in spite of herself, mentally picturing a cat trying to make itself look 'big' and intimidating.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Brad, in what was supposed to be a booming voice, but sounded hollow in the silence that now rung through the room – all eyes being on the trio in the middle of the lounge.

"You are obviously not that bright, so I'll speak slow and use small words so that you can understand me. _I_ am _her_ King," growled Jareth, his mismatched eyes glinting venomously in the light as he glared at Brad, who was visibly deflating under the piercing gaze.

At Jareth's words, a wistful sigh went up from the group of girls still huddling around the fireplace, although several of the girls shot Sarah looks of intense hatred. Sarah barely had time to register their disappointed and cranky faces, before she found herself being guided smoothly from the room and into the quiet of the back porch.

Finally finding her voice, Sarah looked at him, her eyes flickering balls of green fire, "_My king_? You could have fooled me with the way you were letting those girls were hang all over you."

Raising an eyebrow, Jareth gave her a sardonic smirk, his voice a sensual purr, "Jealous are you, Precious?" e laughed, the sound a sultry rumble as his lips grazed her forehead, a gesture that she had become used to since her 16th birthday, and one that usually soothed even her worst moods. "The silly twits were merely reacting to my magic due to their oversaturated hormones, Dearest. Nothing more."

His words took some of the heat from her anger, easing its fade into nothingness, while she struggled to understand why she was angry in the first place.

"You're still not off the hook goblin-boy," Sarah grumbled, "If that is all it was, why wasn't I affected?" she asked, blushing as soon as she said it, as it was tantamount to admitting that she was a walking ball of hormones just like they were.

_Why fight admitting it?_ Asked her libido. _When it comes to Jareth, you __**are**__ a seething mass of hormones. Now if only you'd admit it, maybe he could help you relieve some of them, _it added, fairly drooling at the prospect.

… _Oh do be quiet,_ she admonished. _It isn't like that._

_Are you __**blind**__?_ Her libido demanded, while her inner-self merely shook its head in disbelief. _And 'De Nile' is a river in Egypt!_

"_Boy_?" Jareth drawled indignantly, a bemused smirk teasing his lips as he looked at her, his eyes shining impishly. "I thought I made myself quite clear on that point last night, Precious. Or must I prove that I am most certainly no mere boy?"

Sarah felt her face flush hotly at his meaning, glad that he wouldn't be able to see her blush in the darkness of the back porch. She knew he was no mere boy, mortal or otherwise, but it was too much fun goading him.

_Because you secretly want to drive him to prove it to you. Admit it_, drooled her libido already running through the many options Jareth could use to prove his point, and becoming more and more excited with each new option that presented itself.

Sarah was so enthralled by the images her libido was presenting to her, she had a difficult time dragging her attention back to the real Jareth, as he continued speaking to her, his voice a seductive purr that hinted at so many things, things she could barely give herself to permission to dream of.

"As to your question, the answer is quite simple, Sarah. You are now immune to that part of my magic because you have been around it for so long," he murmured, pulling her closer to him, the heavy leather of his cloak wrapping around them both, to keep out the chill of the late autumn air. "It only enthralls human females who are not already already bound to me in some way. A unique, if not somewhat troublesome Fae trait, I admit."

"Bound to you? Sounds kinky," she chuckled, leaning into him. She sighed, relishing the warmth pouring off him, which warded away the cool breeze that lifted the leaves of the trees, making them rustle softly.

Her libido perked excitedly at the mention of being bound, until her inner-self wrestled it back into some semblance of control and tried to bury it haphazardly beneath a bunch of memories relating to mythology.

"Cheeky wench," he laughed. "Be good or I'll make sure you find out exactly what being bound _before me_ would be like," he teased darkly, stressing that it would not be being bound _to_ him. Despite the taunting quality of his voice, Sarah could feel the truth in his words, and shivered despite herself. "Hmm… although I think I would prefer it if you weren't good," he continued, lightly running his hand over the tender flesh at the back of her neck, watching with delight as she arched toward him, unable to help it.

"Tell me, Precious, why do you not have a boyfriend as the other girls of your acquaintance do?" Jareth asked, his voice losing it's teasing tone, becoming quietly serious, his lips lightly caressing the flesh near her ear.

Sarah allowed herself to relax into his embrace, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she wrapped her arms around his back. After being in Brad's arms earlier, the difference was like night and day. Whereas Brad's embrace had been doughy and clumsy, Jareth's embrace was always sure, firm and a reassuring mix of possessive and protective.

"Have I ever told you that I love being in your arms," she murmured, breathing deep of the exotic mix of scents that was uniquely him, letting them seep into every molecule of her being.

He responded with a low laugh, she wasn't telling him anything he did not already know. Jareth nipped her earlobe sharp enough to make her gasp and bury her face against the leather breastplate.

"Nice try, Precious. Now stop evading the question and answer. Why," he commanded with an indulgent growl.

Sarah shrugged in his arms, as her libido squealed in delight at the feeling of his teeth against her sensitive earlobe. No one ever touched her the way Jareth did, and he hadn't touched her much - but what he had done was more than enough, although her libido begged to differ on that point, claiming that it wasn't nearly enough and demanding significantly more.

"Do you just enjoy torturing me? Is that why you are insisting I answer difficult questions?" she muttered, a sulking pout teasing at her cranberry colored lips.

"Keep evading my question and I'll teach the real meaning of torture, Pet. Out with it. Now," replied Jareth with a sultry snarl, the girl was trying his patience. They both knew the answer, and he wanted her to admit it so they could finally more forward. He had been more than patient over the years and was now done with being so indulgent.

_Yes please!_ Yelped her libido, breaking free of the restraints that the inner-voice had tried (and failed) to contain it with.

Blushing, Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. "I've dated. You know that," she protested weakly, feeling her heart beginning to race in her chest, as if trying to escape the flesh that held it fast. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," she grumbled petulantly.

"And…?"

"It just never worked out," she sighed, this was not something she wanted to discuss with him. It was awkward and embarrassing.

_You know why it never works out - because of Jareth. You compare every guy you try to date to him and none will ever measure up, _muttered her inner-self, for once in total agreement with the errant libido.

…_Maybe I am. _Sarah thought, wincing inwardly. It was hard enough to admit to herself that she felt something for this Fae king, admitting it to him might as well be a death sentence for how painful it would be. And then there was always the little question of whether he would reject her like she had him. Although she now considered the Goblin King something of a 'friend', she never once forgot what she had done and always wondered, deep in the back of her mind, if all of this was just his twisted way of seeking revenge.

"Think about it, Dearest. We both know why they never work out," he crooned softly, a gloved hand tenderly lifting her face upward to look at him. "I've watched you try, time and time again, knowing that when it failed I would find you in the throne room tormenting my goblins, or down in the gardens surrounded by your friends, or hiding away in my study with your nose stuck in some obscure history book."

Sarah went silent, trying to still the thoughts racing through her mind at his words.

_He knows already, so you might as well at admit it_, suggested her inner-self.

_Better yet, just plant one on him_, offered her libido, who was once more imagining what it would be like to thread her fingers into the wispy, feather-like hair at the back of his neck.

Feeling her heart race, Jareth smiled, his sharp eyes able to see the thundering of her pulse as it threaded beneath the delectable skin at the base of her neck.

"Come with me, Precious. I wish to collect on the debt you owe me. A kiss, at the time and place of my choosing."

"You're cheating… glitter-boy," she replied, her voice a husky purr that vibrated against the leather of his breastplate. She grinned, knowing that calling him a boy once more would be heard as a dare, something the Goblin King would never pass up. "The deal was a kiss at the time of your choosing, not the place."

She felt his chuckle humming deep in his chest. "Minx. Unless you want me to waltz you back into the middle of that party and show them what snogging truly looks like, I suggest you come with me."

Sarah merely looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining mischievously as the moonlight hit them. Sensing his pause, Sarah leaned in close to him, a rasping hum coloring her voice, "Do you concede, Goblin King?"

"Be careful what you ask of me, Pet. You just might get it, or haven't you learned that lesson yet," he warned, his voice playful yet dark and intense.

Grinning up at him, Sarah winked.

Apparently, that was the spur he needed. Before she knew it, Jareth was maneuvering her through the crowd inside the house, blithely ignoring the despondent looks he was given by many of the girls in the house, and outright hateful glares he received from many of the guys – not that they had anything to worry about, as Jareth quite happily proved when he spun Sarah firmly against him and proceeded to kiss her soundly in front of everyone.

His lips crashed down upon hers as a gloved hand entwined itself into her hair, arching her pale neck to give him more access to her. Sarah whimpered against the force of the kiss, gasping at the feel of his tongue teasing past her parted lips. Without thinking, she opened herself up to the kiss, surprising them both with the fervor with which she returned it, meeting his force with a heat of her own.

Sarah moaned when his lips left hers, finding her bared neck, nibbling tenderly before gripping the flesh lightly with his teeth. Sarah squirmed in his arms, feeling the heat inside her ignite. While Jareth had kissed her before, he had never kissed her quite like this.

Just as quickly as his lips had left hers for her neck, they were back against hers, forcing another whimper from her as he nipped her bottom lip.

Flicking his tongue over her bruised and swollen lips, he leaned his forehead against hers, his voice urgent and hinting of unrequited desires, "Will you come with me now, Precious?"

Unable to speak due to the sheer force of the kiss and the tsunami-like whirling of her thoughts, Sarah merely nodded. Without even glancing at the others at the party who were openly staring at them, Jareth once more led her from the room, out of the house and into a small stand of pines near them. Wrapping his cloak around them, he pulled her tightly to his body, a deft flick of his wrist conjuring a perfect crystal. Tossing it into the air above them, Sarah watched as their faces were reflected upon the shimmering surface, just before the world fell away around them, giving way to a swirling silver mist.


	6. Flaming Marshmallows of Love

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. But I would happily snog Jareth within an inch of his unnaturally long life if ever given the chance. Just sayin!_

_I also don't own 'Skeep' the gender-confused goblin (he belongs to the most wonderful Lixxle) but he does get an honorable mention in this story._

**Warning: **This is a silly story. Please do not attempt anything you read here at home. The goblins are not professionals, but they are goblins, which is why they aren't dead from doing what they do.

* * *

><p><strong>The S'mores Incident (AKA: Flaming Marshmallows of Love)<strong>

_**An out of sequence chapter for "Life With the Goblin King: What Happened Before – Sarah, age 19)**_

_**Written as a gift fic/Halloween chapter for AutumnSwanO'Shea from the jdbfangirlharem. :)**_

_**REVIEWS - NEED REVIEWS! Make a poor, author's day and leave a wee, lil review! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Flaming Marshmallows of Love<strong>

Sarah gasped as her feet felt solid ground beneath them once more. Opening her eyes, she looked down, seeing the familiar dark stone of the castle beyond the Goblin City. Leaning back from Jareth, a rapt smile washing over her face as she took in the sight before her – they were standing on a parapet at the highest point of the castle and below them stretching out as far as the eye could see in all directions was the Goblin Kingdom.

She had been up here with him on the night of her 18th birthday. She knew that this was where he came to think, the only way to this particular parapet was to be transported or fly, so it was the really the only place in the kingdom where they would be completely and utterly alone and undisturbed – a thought that worried her inner-self and thrilled her libido no end.

"Now then," came the sultry purr from near her ear. "Before I collect on the debt you owe me, I want to make one thing clear to you, Precious. This Brad fellow from tonight…."

Sarah nodded as she looked up at him, her attention held fast by the soul-bearing look he gave her, his normally mismatched eyes twin onyx orbs that shimmered in the ethereal moonlight that shone over the Goblin City. He didn't need to hold her chin in his gloved fingers, because at that particular moment in time, she couldn't tear her gaze from his even if she wanted to – and she didn't. No. At this moment, her only wish was to lose herself in his eyes forever, because that wasn't very long at all.

"Brad was the last, Sarah. The last other than me to touch you. To kiss you. To be with you," Jareth explained, his voice low and deep, each word carefully crafted to drive home the meaning in such a way as to make it indisputable. "I have been more than generous over the years, letting you attempt relationships with these various louts. None of whom, I might add, are deserving of you. However my patience is at an end. No more, Sarah. I have waited too long and I am done with it."

Jareth ran his thumb lightly over her lower lip as he looked at her, his eyes wary as he waited for her reaction. For her part, Sarah was struck speechless.

Her libido was drooling happily in a corner, drowning thanks to the hormonal haze left over from Jareth's kiss at the party, and didn't mind the idea that he was effectively forbidding her to continue dating others. Sarah herself wasn't overly upset by the idea either, having experienced numerous failed 'relationships', relationships that she knew deep down failed because they were not him.

_He's got some nerve_, grumbled her inner-voice, before it was soundly thrashed by her libido who came out of its hormonal daze long enough to hog-tie the potentially troublesome inner-voice and hide it in a dusty, long forgotten corner of Sarah's mind.

_Your inner-voice won't be bothering you anymore tonight,_ grinned her libido, with a lusty purr. _So, rather than giving this another thought, I strongly suggest you wrap your fingers in his hair and seal the deal with a kiss._

Although Sarah wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers once more, she sighed, knowing that her inner-voice did have a point. Turning, Sarah extricated herself from his arms, to lean against the parapet wall, letting her gaze wash over the buildings dotted below them, as she tried to collect her thoughts. She felt him step toward her, his arms framing hers, the heavy folds of the cloak falling forward to drape around them as they stood, looking out over the kingdom.

Jareth remained silent, giving her time to process his edict, for that is what it was. He knew that she might balk, but in the end, he hoped she would see that it was for the best and more importantly, it was time.

"I'm not property, Jareth. You have no right to forbid me to date if I want to," she began, sliding her hand into his as it rested against the balustrade. "I have one question before I answer fully… why now?"

She felt his cheek come to rest against hers, his back pressing close to her in an intimate and warming embrace.

"Because, Precious, I will not run the risk of another hurting you as Brad surely would have done had I not intervened." Sarah turned toward him, her mouth open to object, when he silenced her with a gloved finger placed lightly across her lips. "No, Sarah. There is no arguing this point. And you are missing one important aspect of what I said at the party. While you are surely mine, I am also yours. So ask yourself, do you really want to continue to date oafs who don't make you feel the way I do?"

Sarah felt her heart thump loudly in her chest at his words, while her libido went squealing ecstatically through her mind. Wrapping her arms around his back, Sarah let her head rest against the hard leather of his breastplate, drinking in his scent, a smell that spoke to both her heart and soul and had for as long as she had known him.

"No, I don't," she whispered, simply. "They can't hold a candle to you."

Chuckling, he held her closely, shaking his head as he looked down at her defiant green eyes. "If you knew that, then why did you insist upon wasting your time on them?"

"I needed to know for sure, so I had to try," she sighed, snuggling further into his embrace.

"And now, Precious?"

"There is only you," came the quiet reply. Sarah felt her very soul shiver at the admission and knew without a doubt it was true.

"As it should be," he smiled, tipping her lips upward. "And now I will collect the debt you owe me," Jareth purred, before his lips caressed hers once more.

Jareth's warm breath danced over her, as his lips lightly caressed hers, teasing her with hints of the depth of sensation they could unleash in her if he so chose. The ghost-like touch of his lips against hers made her arch toward him, desperately wanting more.

…_Oh Gods…I could kiss him forever…._

_Not long at all_, moaned her libido, for once having very little else to say.

Feeling her reaction against him, Jareth slid his lips away from hers, eliciting a yearning moan from her, as his lips trailed burning kisses along her neck, the heat of them searing her heart, until her very soul seemed to erupt in an exhilarating burst of white-hot flames. Just as suddenly as his lips were gone from hers, they were back, demanding in their intensity as his tongue thrust sharply against hers, sharp teeth grazing against her tongue as she returned the kiss with a fervor she had not know she harbored.

Breathless and panting they parted, arms still wound around each other in a tangled embrace, as their hearts pounded a syncopated rhythm of desire, restrained though it was. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Sarah gasped, the feeling of his lips still burning up hers as she tried to collect the myriad of thoughts that were racing through her head, while her rational mind threatened to shut down entirely, an idea that her libido supported whole-heartedly.

"So…what does this make us?" she gasped, trying to still the frantic pounding of her heart as it threatened to break free of her chest and throw itself from the parapet in a euphoric daze. The deep chuckle that erupted in his chest tickled her ear as it pressed against him.

"Friends…with benefits…" he drawled in a silkily teasing tone, laughing and gripping her tighter as she squirmed, swatting at his back.

"_Jareth!_ You know I never…I can't…I…" she stammered, feeling her face flush hotter than she thought possible.

The chuckle rumbled around them upon the parapet, as he pulled her tighter into his embrace. No matter how many times he made her blush, he still relished having that effect upon her. Teasing her was always amusing and he planned to continue doing so for many years to come – forever in fact.

"Hush, Precious. I know what you meant and you forget one important thing. I am unable to take anything that is not freely offered and I do, in fact, mean _anything_."

_WOOT!_ Squealed her libido sounding for all the world like a deranged piglet, but then again, at the moment, her libido was feeling more than a bit piggish, as it greedily wanted more of Jareth's kisses, touches, well…anything and everything, which was far more than Sarah herself wanted – yet.

"Oh," breathed Sarah, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she nestled closer to him.

Lightly brushing his lips over her forehead, Jareth smiled. "While I have lost my patience for watching you torture yourself with other _men_…" he said the word as if it pained him to do so. "I will wait patiently until you are fully ready and wanting to surrender all to me. As to what that makes us, I believe the term is 'courting', dearest."

"Oh," whispered Sarah again, cursing her lack of eloquence at such a crucial moment.

Sarah sighed contentedly, finally allowing herself to fully enjoy the warmth and comfort inherent in his embrace. Unfortunately, her contentment was cut short by a strange electric buzzing sensation that seemed to seep upward from the stones they stood on, until her whole body felt like it was vibrating.

Jareth groaned. "Trouble…"

"In the throne room," she finished, frowning.

Lifting her face upward toward his, Jareth gave her a puzzled look, a wicked grin teasing at the corners of his mouth. "How do you know that, Precious?"

"I…um…" Sarah shrugged, not really sure how she knew. "I don't know. I've been able to feel when there was goblin mischief afoot in the castle for awhile now. It has just never been so strong. I guess whatever it is they are up to, it must be horrific this time."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a mysterious smirk, knowing full well that her sensing the goblin's antics had little to do with the level of mayhem they were creating, and more to do with the fact that she was accepting that she belonged to him and the kingdom.

"Come, Love. Let us see what the little cretins are up to now," he purred, his lips grazing hers once more as he released a crystal and transported them into the throne room.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Jareth materialized in front of the throne, just as a rotund goblin by the name of Belch lept from the top of the throne bellowing - "Fire!"<p>

As Belch hit the floor on his stomach, he thrust his hands hands over his head, holding onto his striped sock hat, while a volley of flaming white balls filled the air. Sarah watched, horrified by the sight of flaming marshmallows being fired from multiple directions at once, all seemingly aimed at the throne.

Then they hit.

A series of sickeningly wet smacks heralded the arrival of the flaming marshmallows as they struck home. Unfortunately, the targets they hit were not the targets they had been aiming for. Instead of landing upon the groups of goblins firing from opposing sides of the room, every last volley landed upon either Jareth or Sarah as they stood at the base of the throne.

"CEASE AND DESIST AT ONCE YOU IMBECILES!" roared Jareth, his face contorting in rage.

Sarah was nearly beside herself trying to keep from laughing as a sticky glob of melting marshmallow slid down the side of the king's face, landing with a damp 'plop' on his shoulder.

The goblins froze, staring at their king and 'The Lady' who were now covered in sticky mounds of molten marshmallow.

"King want firey food too?" asked Runt, bravely poking his head out of the empty ale barrel in which he sought cover from the flaming onslaught.

"What a_re_ you cretins doing?" the king demanded, the steel edge of his voice making clear that he would brook no insolence or resistance to his command.

"Making firey food like Lady," explained Squint, who appeared to be smearing a charred marshmallow that was more a candidate for carbon-dating than food, onto what looked suspiciously like part of a broken roofing tile.

Frowning in confusion, Jareth pinned Sarah in place with an icy glare. "Like the Lady?" he asked, his jaw twitching. "Care to explain _why_ you thought it a good idea to suggest that my goblins fling flaming food in my throne room, Sarah," he demanded, stressing her name in a way that not only said he meant business, but clearly stated that her answer had better be good.

Sarah looked at him blankly, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out a way to explain.

"Hmm…flaming sugar pillows," commented Skeep, scooping some of the sticky goo from Sarah's dress and happily licking his finger. "Furry," he added, looking at the purple velvet fluff that was coating his finger and the sugar, before sticking his finger back in his mouth, much to Sarah's amusement.

Seeing Jareth dotted with globs of sticky marshmallow, Sarah peeked around the room and noticed clumps of marshmallow creeping lazily down the walls and even dripping from the ceiling. She tried desperately to keep from smiling, and failed miserably. The flicker of a smile led to a giggle and pretty soon, Sarah was holding her sides, leaning against the throne and howling with laughter, much to Jareth's annoyance.

Jareth glared at her as she laughed, her emerald eyes watering as she looked at him, before dissolving into another gale of giggles. Raising his eyebrow, his lips curled into a fierce smirk, he waited for her to get control of herself. Gasping, she finally calmed down enough to speak, her voice cracking and shaking as she continued to fight the giggles. Not that it mattered any, her explanation didn't make much sense.

"It isn't my fault. Patty ate all of the Halloween candy, so I let the trick-or-treaters make 'smores instead. The goblins must have seen us and decided flaming food looked like fun."

"They what?" he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation as another blob of half-melted marshmallow dropped from the ceiling and landed with a soft splat against his other shoulder.

Leaning toward him, Sarah ran her finger through the marshmallow on his shoulder. With a cheeky grin she slipped the finger into her mouth and sucked at the marshmallow.

"Hmm….sweet," she purred, her emerald eyes sparkling impishly at him.

"You'll keep, Pet," came the darkly teasing threat.

Laughing, Sarah winked at him. "Let me handle this." Sarah turned and bellowed – "NO MORE FLAMING FOOD! UNDERSTOOD?"

Her order was greeted with a chorus of 'Yes, Lady's and protests. Turning back to Jareth she grinned broadly at him, a wicked smile dancing in her eyes. "Satisfied?"

Jareth surveyed her through hooded eyes grown instantly dark as a series of thoughts fought for dominance in his mind, "Hardly, Precious….unless you have more to offer."

Sarah rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder lightly as she blushed at his meaning. "Be good. You know what I meant."

"Oh Precious, you have no idea how _good_ I can be, but I would be more than happy to show you," he purred, a seductively smug smile playing over his lips.

She giggled, trying to reconcile the Goblin King trying to flirt with her while covered in half-melted marshmallow goo. Looking around the room, she surprised him when she suddenly yelled, "Clean this mess up. _NOW!_" She grinned as the goblins sprung to life, beginning to scrape molten marshmallow from the walls and dismantling the mini-trebuchets they had been using to fling the marshmallows around the throne room.

"Hm…you do have a way with my subjects," he chuckled.

Sarah opened her mouth to fire back – _I'd rather have my way with their king_ – but the words refused to come out. Jareth smirked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow at her, a look that suggested he knew what she wanted to say, and was merely waiting to see if she had the courage to follow through with it. She didn't, (much to her libido's dismay).

Lightly fingering a blot of marshmallow clinging to the ends of his hair, Sarah chuckled, "I wish I could fix this for you."

_- SPLASH! -_

Blinking rapidly, it took Sarah a moment to register that they were no longer in the throne room. Looking down she moaned, _Oh shit!_

Instead of standing in the throne room, she and Jareth were now chest deep in a bathtub full of hot water and bubbles. Blushing, she soon realized that the pleasantly warm sensation she felt was due not only to the water, but the fact that she was _naked_ in the water. More specifically, upon looking around, she realized she was naked in _Jareth's_ bathtub. Sarah blushed further when it occurred to her that if _she_ was now naked in the water, chances were _very_ good that Jareth was too.

Her libido for once was speechless, having collapsed in a shocked hormonal heap at the mere idea of being naked in the same place as Jareth – something her libido has been hoping for and encouraging since she first ended up in his bathroom on her 16th birthday. Although she and Jareth had ended up in his bathtub twice before, they were always clothed, so being naked anywhere around Jareth was both exciting and horrendously disturbing at the same time.

"You did this on purpose," Sarah muttered, crossing her legs beneath the bubbles as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jareth, having quickly recovered from the shock of being deposited in his own bathtub, with Sarah, naked, reclined casually against the edge of the tub with a supercilious smirk as he watched her reaction.

"I'm afraid not, Precious. This was all your doing."

Wrapping her arms tighter about herself, Sarah glared at him, her eyes snapping in irritation. "I most certainly did not wish myself into your bath, with you, sans clothing!" she snapped with an indignant sniff.

"And I quote – 'I wish I could fix this for you'," chuckled Jareth, his eyes dancing mischievously as he smiled at her. "Ringing any bells, Sarah Dearest?"

Sarah gawped at him, her mouth opening and closing as she processed this.

…_Damn…it is my fault!_ She moaned inwardly.

"Do me a favor," she grumbled, "Teach your pet Labyrinth not to take liberties with my wishes."

Jareth clucked his tongue at her, winking. "Well perhaps if you would be more specific, these things would stop happening to you. This is what… the third time you have managed to wish us both into my bath? I'm starting to think you have some unresolved or suppressed issues involving you, me, lots of bubbles and this particular bathtub," he teased, letting his gaze wash over her shoulders, down to where the bubbles licked enticingly at her chest.

Catching his gaze, Sarah blushed, shrinking further into the water, while her libido gave a seductive shimmy of absolute joy, complete with a come hither look that said, "Get it here" – much to Sarah's chagrin.

"I do not," she protested weakly, a sheepish look crossing her face as her libido loudly screamed, _"She does so!"_

Smirking, Jareth flicked his tongue over pointy teeth, something that always made Sarah shiver and her libido melt – and today was no exception.

"So, I suppose you are going to demand that I turn around so you can get out or send you home immediately, as per usual?" he huffed in mock annoyance. Seeing her hesitate, emerald eyes darting from the bubbles in front of her, to his face and back again, a flash of hopefulness crept into his pale eyes.

"Think again glitter-boy," she teased, grinning impishly at the brief look of surprise that flickered in his eyes, before he schooled it back into his usual taunting display. "I'll stay. But only if you at least poof in my own swimsuit from home," she added, wanting to keep some semblance of modesty.

With a flourish Jareth conjured a crystal and lobbed it at her, clothing her in her favorite bikini. Of course, she didn't say anything about what he had to wear, and if she insisted in calling him a boy, he would happily prove to her how wrong it was.

Jareth smirked knowingly.

Someday he would learn not to underestimate her - and she would learn not to be vague.

…_Until then, let the games continue,_ grinned his inner-self.

_Indeed. _


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

There is a rumor going around that Fanfiction is going to start policing stories – which, as my regular readers will know, means that many of my stories will be likely to be removed and I may shortly be banned. In anticipation of that, I am letting readers know where to look for all updates to my stories:

1. I have started a labyfanfic blog for my stories – but I'll happily post stories from other people as well! Go to labyfanfic(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com I haven't started adding stories to the blog yet, but will start that after June 14th.

2. I will post my 'adult' stories over on adultfanfiction(DOT)net I don't like that site because no one ever reviews tho, and I am a complete 'feedback slut'.

3. I also will start migrating my stories over to the deviantart site. My nick over there is HachimansKitsune too.

4. You can also find me on tumblr using the nickname – cheekygeek

It's been fun while it lasted!


End file.
